Who's Alexandra?
by adamismyhomeboy
Summary: What happens when part of your past, the part you never want to speak of again, comes back into your life? What would you do?
1. Chapter One

**A/N! I have no idea where I'm going with this, to be honest. I just wanted to write something along the lines of Maureen having a secret, Joanne wanting to know... blah blah blah, you get it. So, updating this will be kind of slow, but if I get a real good idea, then it'll be mega fast. ) Okay? Alright. Also, this is a couple years after RENT happened. Everyone's in their real late twenties, or early thirties. **

**I don't own, I rent, alright? Kay. Now read!**

**Reviews are nice! Just no evil ones. Thanks.**

_"She looks just like you," Mark whispered, pushing some hair out of Maureen's eyes. He looked down at the baby, their baby. "Let's just hope she's not like you. The world definitely can't handle two Maureen Johnson's," he added, chuckling when he received a glare from his girlfriend. He leaned down, giving Maureen a kiss, and then the baby. "I'll be back. I'm going to go tell the guys they can come in now." And he left, leaving Maureen and the baby alone together._

_Maureen closed her eyes, hearing the door shut. How can he act like he isn't hurt by this, she thought. She opened her eyes, seeing the baby in her arms slowly fall asleep. "Alexandra Grace Johnson," she whispered, her finger grazing the baby's forehead. "I wish I could keep you. But there is no way a seventeen year old and an eighteen year old can take care of you, especially when they're me and Mark." She sighed, holding the tears in. "But, I'm going to make sure you are with the perfect family. I will make sure of that, baby girl," she added, one tear making its way down her freckly cheek._

_Roger made his way in, a smile instantly creeping along his face once he saw the little baby. "Awww, she's really cute!" Everyone stopped moving and looked at Roger. "…did I just say cute? That's weird. But seriously, she's really… um… pretty…" he trailed off, trying to stay away from the word cute._

_"She looks like Maureen," Collins said and walked over to the bed, sitting on the end and taking Maureen's hand. "Did it hurt?"_

_Maureen nodded quickly. "It felt like a damn truck was riding its way out of my vagina. And right now, it feel like someone keeps punching me in the vagina," she claimed, looking back over at Mark, who's eyes were glazed over with tears. There we go. That's what I want him to be like, not all strong and macho, her mind said._

_The room went silent, and everyone knew why. They didn't want to talk about, touch, or look at the baby. None of them wanted to bond with it or anything. Why get so close to something that was going to be taken away within a matter of weeks?_

_"You know, Mo," Collins spoke up. "I know this is hard, but Honeybear, wake up," he said._

_Maureen stitched her brow together, shaking her head. "Wait, what? Honeybear?"_

"Honeybear, wake up," Joanne whispered, shaking the drama queen a little bit. "Mo, wake up. You're crying and talking rather loudly in your sleep."

Maureen's eyes shot open, and she quickly sat up. She looked around, seeing no white, no doctors, no friends, and no baby. She looked over at Joanne with a sigh. "Sorry I woke you up, Pookie," she apologized. "Go back to bed."

Joanne skeptically looked Maureen over. "Okay…" she started and laid down, cuddling up with the blankets. She closed her eyes, but immediately opened them again. "Wait, one question…"

"Hm?" Maureen hummed before laying back down.

"Who's Alexandra?" Joanne asked. The only reason she had known the name, was because Maureen doesn't keep her mouth shut, even if she is sleeping.

Maureen's heart sunk. This was something she didn't want Joanne to know about. "Alexandra?" she questioned, playing dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"You kept saying something about an Alexandra…"

Maureen looked down at her blanket, shaking her head. "Nope, I don't know an Alexandra, Pookie. Maybe it was just your name, and you added an 'andra' at the end." That made no sense, but Joanne seemed to buy it since she just shrugged and cuddled up with Maureen again. She fell asleep right away, but Maureen? She couldn't fall asleep. She knew if she did, the flashbacks would happen all over again. And she didn't want that. So, she stayed up for a couple hours, holding onto Joanne.

Little did she know, tomorrow, she was going to relive those flashbacks, whether she liked it or not.

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

"_How many times does a girl have to pee?" Mark muttered to himself, looking at his watch. He looked around the restaurant, his eyes on the look out for Maureen. She went to the bathroom… for the fourth time that night. The food hasn't even come yet, and she_ _had to go to the bathroom four times. He knew it wasn't like the movies, where one of the people on the dates needed help with what to say, so they continued to go to the bathroom to meet up with their friend to help them out. Why? Because Maureen made the first move, and she always knew what to say. "It's been six minutes…" he trailed off, seeing Maureen walking back from the bathroom.**once** and you were on your pill." Wrong. Maureen lied, to be honest. She wanted Mark, badly. She was going to say anything to get him into her pants. And, hey! It worked. Mark saw Maureen look away and scratch the back of her neck. "…right?"_

_It didn't matter how many times Mark has seen Maureen; every time he looked at her, his breath slowly disappears, and his heart beat quickens._

_Maureen sat down and put her napkin on her lap. "So, what were we talking about?"_

_Mark shook his head. "Nothing. We haven't started a conversation yet…" he said, chuckling. "You keep going to the bathroom, which is really weird. Do girls really pee that much?"_

_Maureen bit down on her lip. Well, I do now, she thought. "No," she answered casually. She opened her mouth to say something, but the cry of a baby tore through the air and hit Maureen's ear drums the loudest. Great; this was the one night she wanted to be care free. She didn't want to think about anything; especially the baby that was growing inside of her. But, where ever she went, there were constant reminders; a baby, another pregnant woman, a commercial for diapers. It was all never ending._

_"Maureen…" Mark mumbled, his hand reaching over the table to hers. He could definitely tell something was wrong. "Are you okay? You seem a bit… uncomfortable."_

_The diva swallowed hard. She had to tell him. She was practically lying to him whenever he asked if she was okay. "Um," she started, shaking her head. "Mark, you'll always like me no matter what, right?"_

_Mark pulled his hand back a little, not liking where this was going. "Well… depends…"_

_"Like, what if I was pregnant…" she stopped, feeling the room spin. That was the first time she has ever said that aloud. She didn't know how Mark was going to take it. Hopefully he'd be one of those good baby daddy's and pick her up, spin her around and tell her how happy he was that he was going to be a daddy._

_Mark chuckled a little. "You're not pregnant. We've only had sex once and you were on birth control."_

_Maureen looked over at him and shook her head. "I wasn't… on the… pill…" she said, slowly. She saw Mark's jaw drop and his eyes widen. Oh, shit. "I'm sorry, Mark! I really wanted sex! You deprived me of it for two years because you weren't readyyy and I really wanted to do itttt," she whined, the infamous pout forming on her lips._

_Mark closed his mouth and nodded. "So… you're really pregnant?" he asked. When she nodded, Mark managed to smile. He couldn't stay mad at Maureen, even if she did lie about something really serious. "You know, Maureen… my mom is going to kill me."_

_"And my mom is going to be excited to become a thirty two year old grandma," Maureen said, chuckling._

Mark's eyes opened and he looked over to the side of the bed, where Maureen used to sleep. If we kept her, Maureen would still be laying next to me, he thought before sitting up and rubbing the sleepies out of his eyes. He rolled out of bed and cracked his back. He walked over to the calendar on his wall, and ran his finger over the dates. May 13, 1997. "Happy 14th birthday, Alexandra," he mumbled before rubbing his eyes. The smell of coffee immeidatly flew up his nose, and his face twisted. "Roger made coffee?" he asked himself, before making his way out into the main room, seeing Collins hold the cup of coffee, and no Roger to be found. "You're home!"

"Yeah, bitch. Here to stay, too. I got a teaching gig over at the high school over on… I don't remember the street. And guess what!" Collins paused, with a smirk. "I GET FUCKING PAID, BITCH!"

Mark laughed, shaking his head. "It's good to have you home," he said and walked over to the cough. "Pour me some, please?" he asked and picked up the Village Voice that was actually that day's issue. He went to ask where Roger was, but he saw a picture of a little girl in a 'Have You Seen Me' ad.

_'Name: Alexandra Grace Johnson  
Missing Since: April 29, 1997  
Birthdate: May 13, 1983  
Age: 14  
Height/Weight: 5'1" 111 lbs.  
Eyes/Hair: Brown hair, Green eyes  
Identifying Characteristics: Birthmark on above upper lip on the left, pierced ears,_

On April 26, 1995, Alexandra was last seen around 7:30 p.m. at her house, 955 Clove Road in Staten Island. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a pink T – shirt with white Reebok sneakers.'

"Holy, shit. Collins…" Mark called out, his hands almost shaking. "Collins, look at this."

Collins groaned. "Dude, I read about it. Monica and Clinton had sex. It's over with. The guy got a blowjob, good for him. Maybe his wife knows now to treat his husband better…" He stopped when he saw that Mark wasn't moving. "Dude, what is it?"

"Alex…" Mark paused and handed him the paper.

**A/N: I don't like how this ended but, um… I still don't know where I'm going with this. Haha, I just wanted to write another chapter. I might delete this one, if no one likes it, or has anything nice to say about and try to go a different route. **


	3. Chapter Three

"Dude, that's your daughter, and you're not going to do anything?!" Collins practically screamed as he put the paper down on the table. "It's not right to not do _anything_, Mark. I mean, c'mon. She's your blood, man! You helped make her! She came out of the love of your life! You should help to find her…"

Mark sighed. Collins just didn't get it. She wasn't his daughter anymore. Hell, she was barely his daughter. "Collins, she's not mine anymore. She was never really mine, to begin with. She has a family to look after her now. A mom, a dad, maybe a sister, and a dog named Jenny and a backyard with a playground…" he paused. "And I'm not apart of that. Okay? It's simple. I'm not going to do anything, because I don't mean anything to her. She probably doesn't even know me and I exist. It's whatever, Collins."

Collins rolled his eyes, picking up his mug filled with coffee. "Whatever, man. I still think you're being a complete idiot," he said before sitting down on the couch next to Mark. "So, since I'm home, we're throwing a party. I already invited everyone over. So, you can't say anything against it," he said, flashing him a smile and winked.

It all went silent, before Collins decided to talk again. "Do you think Maureen knows?"

Mark scoffed, laughing. "No. She doesn't read instructions on a macaroni and cheese box, let alone the newspaper." He smirked, seeing Collins nod. "And, you're not going to tell her, either."

Later that night, around six, the whole gang was at the loft, boozing, laughing, and playing a game of Truths; you know the usual. Mark and Collins have said nothing about what they saw in the paper. And, apparently, Maureen didn't even read it, since when they brought something up that was happening around the world, she just stared into space. And, that was perfectly fine with Mark.

"So, Maureen," a slightly intoxicated Mimi piped up. "Where was the craziest place you ever had sex?" she finished off, with a satisfied, hazy smile.

Maureen scratched the back of her neck, Joanne and Mark both looking at her, both pleading and begging not to say somewhere where they have had sex. "Uhm," she started, feeling their eyes on her. "CBGBs… on the stage… people watching," she answered, a wicked smile crossing her face.

Roger smirked. "Heh, I remember that…" he paused, seeing everyone look at him, their brow raised. "It wasn't me, I swear! It was definitely the bassist of my band, Paul. It wasn't me."

"Is that who you fucked when we got into that big fight?" Mark asked, his arms crossing over his chest.

Maureen nodded. "Him… the drummer, the other guitarist, their manager…" she stopped, seeing Mark's face soften. "I'm so just kidding. I'm not that big of a whore."

Everyone scoffed and laughed in complete unison. "So, my turn to ask!" Maureen's eyes scanned her friends, looking for the one that wouldn't like to answer her question, what so ever. And her eyes landed on Joanne, the love of her life. "Pookie, if you had to fuck one of following, Mark, Collins, Roger or Benny, who would it be and why?"

Joanne's eyes practically widened. "You're kidding me, right?" She sighed, right when Maureen's head shook,. "Well…" she looked over at the friends and bit her lip. "…Benny…" she answered and downed a little vodka after her answer.

"EW, WHY?!" Maureen and Roger both said in harmony.

"He has that innocent boy face, but then when you talk to him, he's a complete asshole and assholes are more aggressive… when it comes to sex…" she stopped again, seeing Maureen's disgusted face. "I'm TOTALLY kidding, Honeybear." She giggled. "I'd honestly pick… Roger. He seems like he knows how to treat a woman in bed."

Everyone laughed at Roger's proud smile that crept across this face. The questions went around the group. All questions having to do with sex, of course. It wouldn't be a game of Truths with the Bohos' without them. It was Maureen's turn, again and she immediately turned to Mark. "Would you fuck Roger for two hundred dollars?" she asked.

Mark rolled his eyes, shaking his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but then there was an unexpected knock at the door. Everyone looked around, confused. "We have more people coming, Collins?" Mimi asked, taking one more sip of her drink, but he just shook his head.

Mark saw no one get up, and heard another knock. "Whoa, everyone, sit down! Let's not all get the door at once! I'll go," he said sarcastically as he walked over to the door and opened it up.

There stood a tall, slender girl. Hair of blonde, and eyes of blue; but they were glazed over with tears, puffy, blood shot and behind thick glasses. "Hi, sorry to bother you, but are you Mark Cohen?" she asked, seeing everyone one of the bohos look on over at the door.

Mark nodded. "Uh, yeah. That's me. Can I help you?"

The girl's eyes seemed to shine through the tears and glass. "Oh, thank God. So, you're the biological father of Alexandra Grace…" She paused, hearing everyone gasp a little bit in the loft, except Maureen and Collins.

Maureen sat there, her skin turning almost white. She did a shot of whatever was in her bottle and stood up. "I'll be back, I have to pee," she said, walking over to the bathroom and slamming the door shut. She stood in front of the mirror, images of the daughter as a baby coming to her mind.

_"Do you think we did the right thing, Marky?" Maureen asked, opening the doors of the adoption center and looking around for Roger with the car. "I mean, she was our baby…" She stopped talking, feeling Mark's lips on her temple a few times, taking that as a yes. "Maybe it is for the better. Now we can move to New York!" She smiled widely, but the thought of leaving her own blood behind did not leave her mind._

Mark turned to the group, and then to the blonde. "Uhhhhhhh, yeah." He paused, seeing out of the corner of his eye Joanne stand up and cross her arms over her chest. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm her adopted mother. My name is Tina… I just wanted to know if she was here. She ran away after I told her she was adopted…" She paused. "And she hasn't come home. She's smart, though. So, I wouldn't be surprised if she came here… Is her biological mother here?"

Maureen walked out of the bathroom, just in time to hear that. "I'm right here," she whispered and walked slowly up to the door, seeing Joanne's jaw drop. "What about her?" She swallowed hard, hearing what the girl had to say about Alexandra. This was all too much. _Maybe my dream was a sign,_ Maureen thought and looked over her shoulder at Joanne and the rest of the gang. "Well, we'll look for her," she said and put her hand on Tina's shoulder. "I promise… she'll turn up."

Tina smiled and pulled Maureen into a hug. "Thank you so much. You don't know what this means to me." She gave them her number and left, some kind of smile playing on her lips.

Maureen and Mark turned around, to see a very angry looking Joanne, a confused Mimi, a spaced out Roger, and a calm Collins. "Look, Pookie, I can explain…"

"Explain what?!" Joanne screamed. "You have a kid with Mark?! Why didn't you tell me?! You said I knew everything about you-"

"Everything that is easy for me to tell you. I've been dating for you almost ten years now, Joanne. You, out of all the fucking people in the damn world, should know I don't tell people shit! I keep things to myself, because I don't like to get hurt. Jesus Christ in my pants," Maureen screamed right back and shook her head.

Joanne sat down, shocked at what Maureen just said. "Tell me about her…"

Mark looked at Maureen. "I'll take over this question," he told her and looked at Joanne. "Well… it was Maureen's junior year and my senior year…"

**A/N: I'm actually enjoying writing this story, now. It might make no sense, but whatever, it's fun. And apparently, you guys like it. So, I'mma keep writing. Haha.**


	4. Chapter Four

Staring at herself in the mirror, Maureen managed to smile and she scrunched up her hair, accentuating her curls

**A/N: I honestly hate this chapter. I wanted it to be longer, but I didn't know how to add on anything. I really just wanted to write the beginning of it, you know, the italics; which are like a flashback to Maureen, as Mark explained what went down. Review, please? Tell me if you like this chapter, or if I should delete itttt. Thanks!**

_Staring at herself in the mirror, Maureen managed to smile and she scrunched up her hair, accentuating her curls. "Tonight is definitely the night. And if he doesn't think it's the night, I'm going to make it the night, whether he likes it or not," she promised herself. A smile crept across her lips as the door bell rang. She waited a couple seconds to get the door, not wanting to seem too eager about tonight. When she counted up to twenty-five, Maureen walked over to the door and opened it up. "Pookie!" She paused and scrunched up her nose._

Mark tilted his head, chuckling. "Pookie? That's cute."

Maureen giggled and jumped into his arms. "Haaaappy Anniversary," she whispered into his ear, before kissing his neck gently. She really hoped he got her little gesture right then. She didn't want to bluntly tell him that she wanted in his pants. That's just not how it went.

"Happy Anniversary," Mark whispered, getting chills down his spine from that one kiss. He knew what Maureen wanted. She's wanted it for the past three years, but Mark has been too afraid to give it to her. Mostly because he didn't want to hurt her; because little did people know, Mark was stacked. Another reason he didn't want to, was because if his mom found out, he'd be dead. She's all about waiting until marriage. But, he knew Maureen wasn't. So, he was conflicted. "So, are you ready to go out?"

Maureen pulled back a little, keeping her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes, making sure the way she blinked said, 'Tonight's the night, Mark. I don't care if you say no. I'll make it kinky and tie you down.' "Yep!" she squealed before pulling away and fixing her shirt, showing more cleavage; another hint to what she wanted tonight. "So, where are we going?"

Three hours later, Mark seemed to not notice anything that Maureen was doing. She would rub his thigh underneath the table, give him random, passionate kisses, but he didn't seem to understand what she was aiming for. But, now, Maureen and Mark were at his house, alone. Maureen was planning on getting it NOW. "Hey, Mark," she said and cuddled up closer as his eyes continued to be glued to the screen. "I was thinking…"

"CALL THE PRESS! MAUREEN JOHNSON WAS THINKING!" Mark teased and kissed the top of her head. "But, what were you thinking, baby?"

Maureen took the remote and shut it off, feeling Mark tense up a bit. "I think that we're ready," she told him and moved over, so she was straddling his lap. "I mean, it's been three years!"

Mark swallowed hard. He knew this was going to happen tonight. "Maureen…"

"Before you lecture and say, 'I don't have anything', I'm on birth control." LIE. "So, it'll be fine. Please, Mark? It's been three years. I'm the only virgin in my classsss!" She pouted, and slowly began to kiss around his neck and jawline. She was going make sure he couldn't say no. "Please? I know I'm ready," she whispered into his ear, before nibbling on the lobe. "I'll make it worth your whileeee."

After two more kisses, Mark gave in. He leaned up and kissed her before saying, "If you don't feel comfortable while we do it, then tell me, please?" he requested, seeing her eyes light up with excitement. I swear, this is like Christmas to her, Mark thought.

Ten minutes later, it was happening; but, not really yet. Mark was still really worried about hurting her, or making a bad decision. "Maureen, you sure you want to do this?" he asked taking her hand and squeezing it.

Maureen groaned. "Mark, if I wasn't sure, you wouldn't be half way in me now," she pointed out. And before she knew it, the games began. It was more than she expected; especially because it was someone who she cared about a lot. Little did she know, this one sexcapade, would make her into the biggest sexaholic anyone would ever know.  


_After about twenty minutes, Maureen and Mark laid down next to each other, both breathless. Maureen had this hazy smile on her face and Mark's eyes were slightly wide. "I can't believe I waited three years for that," he said, hearing Maureen giggle before leaning over and giving her a kiss._

Maureen pulled from the kiss, looking Mark into the eye. "Again?" she asked, smirking.

"Yes, please."

Joanne rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "I really don't know why I have to know about THAT part," she groaned, glaring at Mark. "I mean, seriously, what does that part have to do with the baby?"

Maureen had about enough of Joanne never taking the time to listen. "Well, Joanne, that's where babies come from, if you didn't know!" she shot back at her and rolled her eyes. "Okay, but…. He told you that so you'd know that I lied, and it was my own fault that I got fucking pregnant. Okay?"

Mimi tilted her head, smirking. "You two would make some cute babies…" She looked over at Joanne, and saw the annoyed glare she was getting, and coughed over what she just said. "But, anyway… so, what happened?!"

Mark sighed. "Me and Maureen decided that Maureen will have the baby and then we'll give it up, make sure it found a nice home, yadda yadda yadda." He looked over at Maureen. "We thought it would be easy, which it wasn't. Like, over those nine months, even if the baby wasn't technically there, we bonded with it. Like, I don't know how to explain it, but it happened, and it made it even more harder to go to the adoption place."

Maureen nodded. "Yeah…" she paused and looked around. "Okay, why the fuck are we talking about this? I promised Tina we'd help. So, c'mon douchebags and lets go find the child!" She stood up and put her shoes on, before turning on her heel, and seeing no one come to the door. "Oh, my GOD, there's a fourteen year old girl roaming the damn streets of New York, and you guys…" she trailed off, seeing Joanne get up first, then Mark and then everyone at the same time. "Thank you," she mumbled before leaving the building, and starting to look.

Even if Maureen had this tough exterior, a hardcore attitude towards this whole thing, she was nervous. She was nervous as all hell. There was something inside of her saying that she wasn't apart of Alexandra's life, anymore. She shouldn't be helping. She knew it was going to be hard, if she did find her, to see Alex all over again. It was going to be really hard. But, that didn't matter right now. Maureen mentally kicked out all the bad thoughts, and immediately put on her game face. "Now, if I was a fourteen year old girl, who was just told she was adopted, where would I go?" she mumbled to herself, hearing the hard step of Doc Martens behind her, and the sound of boots following. Joanne and Mark. And when she heard a baby crying in the distance, Maureen instantly knew where to look. "Do you think she went to the adoption center?" she asked, turning around.

Mark instantly lit up, and nodded. "I think that's where she might be, ya know, to find out who her real parents are!" He looked at Joanne, who still had an annoyed look on her face, but who doesn't when they're dating Maureen?

"Oh, my God. I think that's where she might be." Maureen stood on her tippy toes, and looked over at Collins, Mimi and Roger, just walking down the street, trying to catch up. "Hey, guys! We're going to the Adoption Center in Scarsdale!" They all lit up too. Maybe this was going to be easier than they thought…


	5. Chapter Five

"I demand to know who my real parents are! How is that confidential when I'm there their damn daughter!" Alexandra screamed, shaking her head. This was unbelievable. She just wanted to know to meet them, and maybe they'll just take her back. "This is bull shit."

The lady behind the desk, whose name tag read Betty, just shook her head. "Listen, kid. It's been a long day. And, by the way, I do not accept that kind of language in here. It's confidential information. Maybe, when you're older, you'll understand why it is. Now, why don't you run along, go to your house, and ask your mom."

Alexandra rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to take that. "No, you listen…"she trailed off, looking down at her nametag. "…Betty. I haven't showered in two weeks. I haven't even had a decent meal. You can't live off stolen apples from outside markets. That shit just doesn't work. Now, Betty. Tell me who my fucking parents are, or else I'll go back there and find my files because I know you guys do not throw them away. So, Betty, what is it?" Alexandra had the temper of her mother, obviously. "You tell me, or I'll find out myself."

Before Betty could say something back, in came the gang. Their steps were in perfect unison, each of them looking around for someone that looked like the ex couple. Mark and Maureen stood next to each other, exceptionally close for comfort. This is one place they never thought they'd have to go again. Mark heard Maureen sniffle and looked over at her. There was one stray tear falling down her cheek. And before it could get passed her nose, Mark wiped it away, letting his hand linger there for a while. The diva looked up at him and smiled a little.

Joanne watched the whole thing. At first, she thought that he was just comforting her, since you know, they're going through something really extreme. But, then her mind began to race about Maureen's past of cheating, flirting and the side of Joanne that just couldn't trust Maureen came into play._ I'm going to kill her if she touches him one more time…_

"FUCK YOU!" Alexandra screamed after fighting with Betty, while the gang stood in place, fighting over who should ask for Alexandra.. "I fucking want to know who my parents are. I want to know if I look like my mom. I want to hear their voices!" Tears began to flow freely from her face. But, they were fake; almost everything she did was a lie, or acting. "My mom... well, Tina… told me that I was adopted. Do you know how low that makes me feel?" She paused. "I want to meet my parents, to know why they abandoned me. I want to know what I did wrong."

Betty bit her lip, and sighed. "You really want to know?"

Alexandra wiped her crocodile tears, and nodded. "Yes, please."

Betty nodded, looking like she was about to take a file but she looked up at Alexandra and shook her head. "Too bad."

Alexandra glared at her, letting out an aggravated sigh, shaking her head. "Unbelievable," she groaned and turned around, seeing everyone looking at her, even the bohos. "What, you've never seen a run away homeless girl before? I mean, this is New York City! They're everywhere," she said and picked up her bag and felt tears fill her eyes. She saw Maureen stare at her and she stared back. There was this instant, mental connection.

"That's her," Mark whispered. "I remember from the picture."

"Sounds like Maureen," Roger mumbled to himself followed by a gasp for air as Mimi hit him in the stomach. "What the hell was that for?" he asked, seeing Mimi put a finger up to her mouth, telling him to shut the hell up.

Alexandra and Maureen continued to stare at each other, but Alexandra's stare started to turn into a glare. She rolled her eyes, breaking the lock and sighed. "What? The shows over!" she said, angrily before running past the boho's, banging into their arms and running into the door that said pull, and not push. She groaned. "What did I do wrong?" she asked, looking up at the ceiling. She opened the door and went to sit on the curb.

Maureen felt all this weight being put on her chest and stomach. She was so eager about finding this child that she didn't think about what to say when she saw her. "What do we do? Like, what do we say. 'Oh, hi, Alexandra! You're mother told us to find you. Oh, and hey, we're your parents! Funny that?' Like, I don't know what to say."

"I'll talk to her," Mark said as he walked past his friends, and out of the building. He stood next to a newspaper dispenser, letting the silence linger a little bit. He was thinking how to come about this; but at the moment, almost nothing came to mind. So, he did the best thing he could come up with. He took a quarter out of his pocket, slipped it into the newspaper dispenser, and got his copy of Village Voice. He turned the page where Alexandra's picture would be. He hummed a bit, the kind you do when you're confused.

Alex turned her head, looking up at him. "Anything interesting happening in the world?" she asked. "You seem highly interested in that paper."

Mark laughed a little. "Eh, nothing that exciting. But, this girl looks just like you."

Alex's emotionless face turned into a face of fury. "She put out a fucking missing person's ad? What is she? INSANE!? I don't wanna be found!" she said, snatching the paper from Mark's hand and looking at the picture. "Of course, she used the worse one of me."

_Ahhhhhh, golden moment! _Mark tilted his head. "So, it is you?" he asked and sat down next to her on the curb, resting his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand. "You ran away, I'm assuming?"

The runaway looked at Mark, feeling a weird sense of comfort with him. She nodded a little, adding a little shrug at the end. "Yeah. What's it to you? Oh, my God. Are you like a kidnapper? Or like, a crazed lunatic who escaped from a penitentiary?!" she asked, scooting away a little.

Mark chuckled. "No, I just wanna be your friend. I swear. I'm nice. Wouldn't hurt a fly." He put two fingers up in the hair, with a small nod. "Scouts honor. I'm just interested. Like, why would you runaway? What was SO bad, that you had to run off?" he asked. Alex started to explain, as the boho's watched in amazement.

"Why can't he talk to older women like that?" Roger asked himself, everyone chuckling.

Maureen didn't though. She was too mesmerized by how gentle Mark was and how open Alexandra was being. She rubbed the back of her neck, biting the end of her lip as she watched Mark stand up, Alexandra following his lead and them walking off. "Well, that was easier than we thought."

**A/n: Woooooooow, lots of dialogue. That was bad. But, I wanted to update this story since I kinda, sorta, maybe, definitely forgot about this one. =X Kill me later. Read it now. I don't have an idea where I'm going with this. Sooooo, maybe someone should help me come up with an idea! Hahah, writing a freaking novel like fries your brain ?!LOVE.**


End file.
